


Long Live the Queen

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Poems For That Rainy Day [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder Poem, Poetry, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: A storm sweeps across the palace by the sea.The queen is dead. Long live the queen.





	Long Live the Queen

A crown of silk and pearl upon her brow,

rubies scattered across the floor,

and a stillness in the air.

The queen is dead.

 

Pales tears on pale cheeks,

a ~~sharp~~ smile on sweet, rosy lips,

and the storm-rumble of a purr within a panther's breast.

 

Courtyard and halls filled with ~~ashes~~ snow and sand,

and the shimmer-scent of blooddeath _magic_ ,

and satisfaction in her Hand's eyes

 

_(Oh, my dear lionheart)_

 

A crown of storms and sea-glass upon her brow,

Hound, Hand, and Lionheart at her side.

_Victory_

Long live the queen.


End file.
